This invention relates to trim strips or molding strips which can be attached to structures for decorative and protective purposes. The trim or molding strips of this invention are especially suitable for use in protecting and decorating vehicles such as automobiles. As used hereinafter, the term "molding" will be used with the understanding that it includes both molding strips and trim strips.
Moldings have been used for many years to improve the appearance and protect structures such as automobiles. Molding attached to the side of an automobile is particularly effective to protect the automobile from damage such as might occur when the door of an adjacent automobile is carelessly swung open. Moldings used to protect the exterior of automobiles are generally subjected to considerable abuse which includes not only the aforementioned contacts but also exposure to temperature extremes, wind, rain, ice and snow. Yet suitable automobile moldings are expected to maintain their appearance and protect the automobile for long periods of use through many seasonal changes. To provide satisfactory service, moldings must last for years without pulling away from the side of the automobile to which they are attached. Also, moldings must be hard enough to resist but soft enough to cushion a moderate blow directed against them in order to protect the finish of the automobile to which they are attached.
Thus, it is difficult to fully meet all of the requirements for such moldings. The prior art includes several patents reflecting efforts to develop moldings having improved characteristics. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,465, Dec. 1, 1970 to Jackson; 3,982,780, Sept. 28, 1976 to Kieth; 3,916,055, Oct. 28, 1975 to Wagner; 3,380,193, Apr. 30, 1968 to Hill; 3,472,546, Oct. 14, 1969 to Samuels; 3,843,475, Oct. 22, 1974 to Kent; and 3,938,795, Feb. 17, 1976 to Haas.
There is a continued need, however, to develop improved moldings which are light in weight, are made from inexpensive materials, and are able to serve both decorative and protective functions well. The objects of this invention are to provide moldings having these characteristics. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following disclosure.
It has been found that improved functional and decorative moldings can be made comprising: an elongated channel-shaped plastic member; a light-weight, pliant foam filling and extending beyond the inner space of the channel-shaped plastic member, and a means for attaching the molding to a supporting structure such as an automobile. Suitable attachment means include, for example, a pressure sensitive adhesive coating on the foam surface extending beyond the elongated, channel-shaped plastic member. The molding can have a decorative layer, such as a metalized plastic film, attached to or imbedded in the outer surface of the channel-shaped plastic member. The outer surface of the plastic member and decorative layer are preferably covered by an additional layer of protective clear plastic material. The molding of the present invention is an economical, practical, light-weight molding serving both decorative and protective functions.